A medical facility is known by way of example from DE 10 2011 083 957 A1. Here an external touchscreen is connected to a medical device system via an interface.
A further medical facility is known for example from DE 10 2010 001 092 A1. In this case a medical imaging device can be controlled by means of a notebook, with data exchange being provided via Bluetooth.
DE 10 2011 002 426 A1 discloses a medical device with a central interface for interactions between a user and the device, it being possible to use different user control units to control the same medical device due to defined protocol structures such as RDP (Remote Desktop Protocol) or VNC (Virtual Network Computing Protocol).